interdimensionalgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
From the Front Lines Pt.2
October 28th, 2041: A Newswire Exclusive - From the Front Lines - Part 2 By: Terri Maeanya Kopp This is the second in a five part live blog by Investigative Journalist for the Newswire, Terri Kopp, as her and Consortium officers Rook 12, Bishop 10, and Knight 18 board the Guardian Church Sanctum Station. This article was created via transcription from the audio and video feed captured by Terri via her remote equipment. It has been edited down from several hours of footage. If you wish to obtain a full recording, please contact me with your requests. *Black Screen, with Static* Knight18: Report! Rook12: All accounted for, sir. Reporter looks a little banged up, but no serious injuries. Knight18: What the hell happened? Rook12: Some sort of EMP weapon. Knocked out our pod, but I didn't see what happened to the Stormbird. Knight18: Bishop, find out what the hell is happening out- Cult Leader (over the loudspeaker): STORMBIRD. STAND DOWN. THERE IS A MASS DISINTEGRATION BOMB ATTACHED TO THE FUSION CORE OF THIS SPACE STATION. WE HAVE TAKEN THE FOUNDER HOSTAGE. IF YOU APPROACH, WE WILL DETONATE! Rook12: Pretty sure someone took over the station, Sir. Knight18: Thank you for that report, Rook. Very informative. Rook12: Doin' my job, sir. Knight18: And did he say a mass disintegration bomb? Damn. I read about the grenade versions, war-time tech banned by the Global Senate some twelve years ago. A small one would take out a person. Hell, a big one could take out a Battleship. Rook12: Or a space station. Hey, she's waking up. Terri: Oh God, what happened? Rook12: Be careful, ma'am. Take it slow, you got banged up a bit there. We were hit by an EMP weapon and crash landed on the Sanctum. Sounds like some nutbag has taken control of the station. Terri: My equipment... Where is it? Rook12: Your what, ma'am? Oh. Over there. We had to drag you out of the Pod. *Camera Focus on the crashed Mission Pod. The Knight, Rook and Terri are outside the smoking remains. It looks like they came through one of the landing bays. * Terri: It still works. This is Terri Kopp, reporting to you Live from the Sanctum, where we've just been attacked by a... nutbag. Don't we have a better term for him than that? Rook12: Not yet. Cult Leader: DOWN YOUR WEAPONS, NOW! *KATHOOM* *Camera Focus on a large man carrying an assault rifle as he runs toward the group.* Cultist: EVERYONE HIT THE FLOO-- *Camera Focus on the man as he's knocked down and out by a burst of energy coming from behind him. Bishop 10 walks out from the shadows.* Rook12: Nice shot, Bishop. *Camera Focus on the Bishop as he walks over and nods. Behind him a bunch of cultists run in waving assault rifles.* Knight18: Move! Now! Turn that goddamn thing off! Terri: But I need to get footage! Knight18: Rook! Rook12: Sorry, ma'am. Terri: What are you- *Camera Focus on Rook 12 as she walks over and pushes a button on the side of the camera. It turns off. * *Camera Focus on Knight 18 and Bishop 10 as they walk through a darkened hallway. Knight 18 looks back at the camera irritated, but says nothing. * Terri: This is Terri Kopp, reporting to you live from the Occupied Guardians' Sanctum! I'm here with Bishop 10, Knight 18, and Rook 12, and we're currently creeping through the back alleys of the residential district. There are armed insurgents-- Knight18: They're not insurgents. They're cultists. Anyone who wants to worship the Guardians as Gods is, by definition, a cultist. Terri: Fine. There are armed cultists everywhere, and we're making our way to the central Town Hall where we believe they're holding Andrelia Cody, one of the Guardian Church founders, hostage. There, Knight 18 and the Bishop plan to-- Knight18: For the love of God, don't record our plan. What if you get captured? Terri: Then they'll have you, so what does it matter? Knight18: I said, if YOU get captured. We're Consortium Officers. They're not going to take us down. Terri: Well, what the hell else am I supposed to talk about? Knight18: The door. I don't know. I don't care. This isn't a photo op any more. Rook12: Listen, Terri, why don't we just hang back and let the Knight and Bishop work? Knight18: I've got a better idea. See that, up there? Go hide in that house. You're holding us up. Terri: But, I need to get footage! Rook12: We can get some from the top floor. Let's go, Terri. Knight18: Wait. Bishop, give her a weapon. *Camera Focus on Bishop Ten as he materializes a Consortium Stinger from his personal containment unit, and hands it to Rook 12. Without saying another word, he and Knight 18 then turn and walk away.* Terri: Jackass. *Camera Focus on Rook 12, she's staring off at the ceiling.* Terri: How serious is this, Lisa? Rook12: Hard to say. We don't know for sure if they've got a bomb, but they are definitely holding the Founder hostage. Queen would have a field day on us if we let Andrelia get killed. It's a bit odd, you know? Terri: What is? The cultists? Rook12: Yea. Looked like they were waiting for us. If they wanted the Founder, why wait till the 'bird showed up? *Camera Focus, outside of a top floor window of a house.* Terri: I can't see anything but a bunch of those cultists. They seem to be praying to one of the statues. Rook12: Yea. Knight said they're Guardian Worshippers. They like to say that the Guardians are really Gods. I didn't think they were allowed on the Sanctum. Terri: Light-beings descending from the sky, gods, what's the difference? And where's the Bishop now? Rook12: Somewhere hidden, I suspect. That's kind of the point of a Bishop. You don't see them 'til the fireworks start. Which they will, soon. Terri: What's up with the Bishop, anyway? Does he talk? Rook12: Almost never. It's his thing. *Camera Focus on Rook 12. She looks deep in thought, and her lips move.* Terri: You're doing that weird silent talking thing again. News from the C.M.C? Rook 2: Yea. The Knight thinks he's found a way into the central Town Hall, but I need to go help him break into the computer systems and get past some security doors. Terri: You're leaving me here? Rook12: No. You're coming with me. Look over there. By the hedge. Fireworks. *Camera Focus on two cultists patrolling past a hedge. They both vanish into it suddenly.* Rook12: The Bishop is clearing the way. *Camera Focus as several more patrols are disabled or incapacitated by the Bishop using stealth. More go into hedges, several he shoots with a C.E.A.R., others he yanks into houses before using a choke hold on them.* Terri: This is going to be amazing. I bet I'm going to win a Pulitzer. Rook12: Let's go. The Bishop is going to meet us out back. *Camera Focus out back of the house. Bishop 10 walks up and looks at the two of them. He turns and walks off. Rook 12 and Terri follow close behind. * Category:Daimon Arcos Category:Lisa Conibear Category:Colin Wheats Category:Sanctum Station Category:Transcripts